Enchanted To Meet You
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Jace had always dreamed of singing on stage with Clary. Clace. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**This one didn't quite go as I planned. Hope you guys still find it okay?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift. **

Jace Herondale had been thrust into the spotlight nearly three years ago, at the age of nineteen, when he had won a popular television contest.

With his floppy hair and charming smirk and smooth voice and sparkling eyes, he was a hit with the tweens when he had first broken into the singing world, and he became an instant heart throb.

His songs went flying to the top of the charts, his first album going triple platinum. Then his second album came out, featuring a couple of other hot artists, and those songs did even better, staying at the tops of the charts for months and the album going six times platinum in four countries. His music videos were getting millions of hits and he could barely go out in public without being swarmed.

Despite all this, though, Jace didn't feel as though he was living the life he was meant to.

He didn't feel as confident as he knew he should, and he _definitely_ knew that he wasn't enjoying things as much as he could be.

He was living a life that many people could only dream about, but he was so worried about making a wrong step and having it plastered all over the tabloids, or doing something that the public didn't like and being crucified. He never used to be so worried about other peoples opinion, but then again, he had never before had so much to lose before. If he was being honest, he really missed having a normal part of his life, and he really missed just going out and letting loose.

"Ten minutes!" Came a shout from the stage manager who had been running around for the past hour as though this _wasn't_ a job he had done a hundred times before. Jace let out a sigh, rolling his shoulders and trying to ignore the craziness that was going on around him. This was the last night of the _Downworlder_ tour and even though he loved touring and he loved the concerts and the rush that he got from them, he was ready to have a break. He was looking forward to being in one place for longer than three days and being able to have lazy nights in.

Tonight was going to be a bit different though, because he had a special guest coming in. They had collaborated on a song and there was even a music video that they had filmed and had dropped two weeks ago, but he still hadn't actually _met_ her. The beauties of technology made it look as though they were together in the video, but in reality, they had only spoken on the phone and via text.

Clarissa Morgenstern.

Her parents were both popstars in their own right and so she had been in this life for as long as she had been alive. When she was thirteen, she had featured a lot on a reality series with her older brother and other children of popular singers, and when she was sixteen, she had dropped her first album. It hadn't been great, because it seemed as though her producers were trying to make her sound too much like her parents. But her voice was deeper, rougher, and her second album that came out at eighteen was a lot better received, a lot truer to herself, more rock than pop.

She was in the media a lot—nothing too crazy; smoking weed at festivals, getting crazy piercings and showing them off, pulling the fingers at paparazzi who were following her, performing while hungover...Jace was a bit jealous.

She made it seem easy, like she could just do what she wanted, live the way she wanted, and still have chart topping songs and a wildly loyal fan base.

Jace just _didn't feel like that_.

He had seen others shoot to fame, around the same time as him or just before, and he saw them do everything right and then trip up just once or twice and then everything came crashing down around them. And he had come from a life where his father had left his mother and himself struggling when he was fourteen, and his mother had worked two jobs to make sure he could still take singing lessons and get driven to his gigs around town. She had loved him and adored him, and last year she had died in a car accident, and the last thing Jace could imagine doing is letting her down after she was gone.

But things just felt...Strained.

He wasn't having _fun_.

Sometimes things felt good and he laughed, but that was always when he was on stage. Singing his music, playing his guitar, listening to people sing along with the lyrics that he had written...Other times, though, when he was sitting in his apartment, or hiding his face as he ran from the gym to his car, or eating take out for the hundredth time alone on the balcony of his apartment...He wasn't happy.

He felt alone and sort of like he was trapped.

"And you're on!" The stage manager shouted and Jace pressed the ear plugs into his ears, helping to muffle the screams around him as he ran onto the stage and also to play the backing track for him. The lights were blinding and even with the ear plugs, he could barely hear himself think as his first song kicked off as he reached the microphone.

Things were going normal, and Jace felt his blood pumping, just like it always did when he was on stage. He played his way through the first set of songs, before he ran off stage to manage to take a short break. When he got back onto the stage, he would do one song, and then start the first verse— _his_ verse—of _Shewolf_ , his song with Clary, and then she would come in. She wasn't actually meant to come by, but her team had called his team just a few days ago, and said that she had come back into the city a few days ago and she would be happy to drop by.

Jace was fucking nervous.

And it was _obvious_ when he went back onto the stage and performed his next song. When he picked up his bottle of water at the end of the song, and he turned back to look at his band, Alexander Lightwood was standing in the back, behind the drummer, and he arched an eyebrow at him. Isabelle Lightwood, his cousin and Alec's sister, was his personal assistant, and Alec was a photographer, who often came with him on his tours and to his concerts.

Which meant that Alec knew when Jace's performance was off.

Jace took in a deep breath, tossing his water bottle toward the side of the stage and then turning around to face the crowd. The bright lights that were shining up at him from the front of the stage dimmed a little, so that he could see past them, could see the thousands of people in the stadium, on the ground in front of him, and then in the stands on either side. He tapped his finger against the the base of the microphone.

"So..." he spoke softly, although his voice was projected throughout the stadium. "This next song is one that I sung with a woman who..." he let out a chuckle, pausing for a moment at what he was about to say next. What he was about to say had been published in a few magazines and spoken about on talk shows, but it was the first time he was blatantly going to say it in front of an audience.

 _And_ the woman herself, since she must be backstage by now.

"She was the first celebrity crush that I ever had," he admitted and there was a huge cheer that went up as they realized what was happening, what song Jace was talking about. "And singing with her had always been a far fetched dream...And then a few months ago, it came true." The lights dimmed for a moment, and Jace was in darkness, screams going up from the audience that would probably deafened him if he didn't have plugs in his ears. He heard the electric guitar begin and then a few bars in, he began singing.

He was glad that his voice wasn't shaky.

He got through the first verse, and began on the bridge, and then he heard her voice mingling together with his.

" _And I see her eyes, fire burning over her skin..._ "

" _And I meet his eyes, fire burning up my skin..._ " Clary's voice joined together with his own and the roar from the audience was insane. Jace could feel a grin spread across his face as the lights all came on, just as Clary stepped out from the curtains to the left. She was _so small_ in person, but her presence was incredible, Jace could feel it washing over him as they began a slow walk toward the centre of the stage, toward each other.

They reached each other, just as the drums crashed in on the chorus, and Clary's voice was so powerful, flowing out of her petite frame, and she challenged him to push his voice, meeting her vocals.

Jace was pretty sure it was the best he had ever sung.

When the song came to an end, Clary let out a laugh that echoed through the microphone as she pulled it away from her mouth and threw an arm around Jace. Jace was taken aback by the familiarity she treated him with, especially since none of this was scripted, they had just been walking and circling each other as they sung.

"You're fucking brilliant!" Clary shouted into his ear over the sound of the claps and cheers from their audience. Jace wasn't sure what to say as she pulled back, then she leaned in and smacked a kiss against his cheek, which earned whistles and screams from the crowd, before she was waving at the audience and skipping off stage. Jace watched her go, _completely_ understanding the craziness that was going on in the crowd because he was still taken aback that he had just performed with her.

It took a few moments for him to recover, and he thanked her multiple times into the microphone, cheers and screams coming from the crowd, and he pushed on with his next song, hoping that his heart rate would slow down at some point.

It didn't.

And then it just got crazier when he ran off stage after the show but before his encore, and he realized that Clary was still there.

Obviously not for long, because she wasn't in the jeans and leather jacket that she had been in before when she was on stage, she was in this ridiculously tight and ridiculously sparkly dress which showed off her legs and cleavage. She looked up from her phone when she saw him come back stage, and there was a wide grin on her face as she waved him over. Jace was sweating from the dancing and singing and from the heat of the stage lights, and even though he knew that she would completely understand, he did feel a little self conscious as he walked up to her, wiping a hand through his shaggy hair which was a little damp from sweat and from the water that had been splashing around in his last song, the lead up to the big finale.

"We need to hang out properly," Clary told him with a wide grin. The wardrobe ladies were running around him, stripping him out of the wet shirt and tossing it away, and Clary unabashedly let her eyes wander over his chiseled torso. "We need to break you out of this cookie cutter mold that the world seems to think you fit in," she grinned as a dark coloured shirt was pulled over his head, the sleeves ripped off. "Because we both know that we could have _so much_ fun together," she winked at him and Jace's eyes widened.

"Jace!" The stage manager called urgently, and Jace could hear the screams for 'encore' getting louder and louder.

"I know you need to get back—and I need to get out of here, I've got a friend's club opening," she waved a hand down at her outfit. "But I've given my number to the gorgeous one in the amazing shoes—" she jerked her head backwards, and Jace saw Isabelle waving her phone in the air, looking starstruck, and he couldn't help but look down at the jeweled booties that she was wearing. "So...Text me. Yeah?"

It was phrased as a question but they both knew it wasn't.

He _was_ going to text her.

"Yeah," Jace nodded, and his heart was beating crazy fast in his chest, and he couldn't help but dwell on the fact that Clary had waited around for him. Forty-five minutes she had waited backstage, when she undoubtedly had a hundred better places to be, including a club opening which seemed exactly like something she would enjoy a whole lot more.

He was going to overthink that later.

"I will," Jace cleared his throat and let out a heavy breath through his nose.

"I look forward to it...Lover Boy," she smirked teasingly up at him, so obviously she had heard about the little crush comment he had made. Jace blushed, but he smiled back at her as she wiggled her fingers at her and then skipped off, a tall, dark haired man following after her, probably her bodyguard.

Jace stared for a few moments longer, even after she was out of sight, and there was a teasing whistle from Isabelle before the stage manager was yelling again, along with his agent, telling him he needed to get back on stage.

He did.

But first he needed to take a minute, because his breath was still stolen by the red haired beauty who had winked at him.

 **Let me know what you think x**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was requested by the lovely _1eclecticreader_. Sorry it took me a little longer than expected! I hope you guys all enjoy this quick snippet :)**

"Okay, from the start again!" Lydia Branwell clapped her hands together and waved her hand toward the sound technician and Jace took a deep breath on stage, rolling his shoulders and tipping his head from side to side before he took in a deep breath. The first couple bars of _Jaded_ started playing through the speakers, nowhere near as loud as it usually was, but then again, the arena wasn't swamped with thousands of fans, like it was going to be tomorrow night. Jace waited for his cue and then lifted the microphone to his lips, fingers tapping to the beat.

" _I'm seeing you standing on the shore, your toes buried in the sand_ ," he began, and then his eyes flicked to the side as he noticed movement other than just the stage crew who were setting things up and moving them around.

 _Clary_.

She was grinning as she approached from the side stage, Kaelie Whitewillow's arm linked through hers, Starbucks cups in their hands as they approached. They weren't making much noise, laughing quietly to each other, but Clary was making faces at Jace now that she had his attention, and as he tried to go into the next verse, he couldn't help but laugh and his voice hit a high note all wrong and just a _touch_ squeaky which made both girls snort as they came onto the stage. Given the song was pretty much ruined _anyway_ , Jace lowered his microphone and Clary tugged her arm away from Kaelie so that she could run over to Jace, jumping up into his arms and grinning as he gripped her tightly around the waist.

"Hey, Lover Boy!" She greeted him before shoving the straw of her Starbucks drink practically into his _into_ his mouth. "Want a drink?" Jace didn't really care, because she always got the sweetest, syrupiest drinks, but he took a pull anyway, since she was offering, and then smacked a kiss to her lips. "Sorry for interrupting, Lyds!" Clary called out and Lydia just rolled her eyes even though her expression wasn't _too_ bothered as she waved a hand and the music cut off.

"Do you think you can leave Jace alone for just another thirty minutes? We're almost done here," Lydia asked, arching an eyebrow a little sassily and Clary grinned, pressing another hard kiss to Jace's mouth before sliding down his body.

"You sure you don't want us being back up singers?" Clary asked with a shimmy of her hips and holding her Starbucks cup right up in front of her, using it as a microphone. "I've been told I have a pretty killer voice."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Lydia shook her head and rolled her eyes again, and she looked very much the part of the uptight vocal coach right now, even though she was dating one of Clary's friends and Jace had literally seen her dancing on a bartop two nights ago. But that was why he kept her around, she was amazing at what she did, she was good at keeping him on track when he was in the studio or warming up or in sound check, but she had become one of his closest friends and confidants outside of that as well.

"Don't worry, we'll be as quiet as mice," Clary promised loosely and Kaelie grinned as they dawdled across the stage, jumping down the steps so that they were on the ground, in the area where Lydia was standing, which was going to be fenced off and the mosh pit tomorrow evening.

Clary and Kaelie _weren't_ as quiet as mice, but Jace wouldn't have it any other way. They were probably hyped up on sugar and caffeine from their ridiculous drinks, but then again, they usually acted a little crazy when they were together, and they were belting out each of his songs with him, making up cheers and dancing and taking selfies as they bounced around behind Lydia. Jace got through all of the songs that he needed to, Lydia trying to keep everything on track, but by the end of it, even she wasn't able to stop the grin on her face as she allowed Clary to zoom in on her face in a short Instagram video, teasing fans for what was to come tomorrow night with Jace's concert. When Lydia announced they could wrap up, the girls climbed back on stage and Kaelie set about flirting with Jace's drummer while Clary tossed her empty drink into a nearby bin and jumped on Jace's back.

"Let's get out of here?" She sung out in his ear. Jace grinned, squeezing her thighs as he adjusted his grip.

* * *

"Hey, Clary!" Jace shouted from the messy hotel bed.

"Yeah!" She called back from the bathroom, voice echoing slightly.

"Did we break up and you didn't tell me?!" He asked, grinning down at his phone and shaking his head.

"Ick," Clary rolled her eyes as she came back into the room, wearing only a red thong and a loose white shirt that belonged to Jace. "Who said that this time?"

"Perez Hilton," Jace replied.

"Must be true then," Clary made a face as she jumped onto the bed, snatching the phone away from him and tossing it over her shoulder. "Motherfucker is a parasite," she grumbled before bringing her lips down to press them to his. "What have I told you—" she was cut off as Jace's fingers dug into her hips and lifted her easily, moving her so that she was straddling his hips. " _Told you_ about Googling yourself?" She finished before he rolled them over and she let out a squeak that dissolved into a laugh as her hair splayed out on the pillow.

"I wasn't Googling myself!" Jace protested lightly, nipping at her neck and then starting on her collarbones, fingers flexing over her hip before his hand was sliding underneath her back. "It came up on my Twitter timeline," his words were a little muffled where his lips were worrying marks into her pale skin, but she got the general gist of it.

"Twitter is—a cesspool," Clary's voice was slightly breathless, but Jace knew he could make it worse.

It had been almost a year since they had first officially met, on stage at Jace's closing night of his _Downworlder_ tour. He'd gotten her number just minutes after he'd finished his encore, Isabelle waving her phone around in front of his face with the contact details with a smug smile on her face, but it took him nearly a week before he had text her. Her response had been within minutes, and then she had _called_ him, even though it turned out that she was in Milan at the time, watching one of Kaelie's shows through fashion week, and it had all just...Clicked together from there.

They hadn't been too public about their relationship, but they hadn't been completely private about it either, because Clary had dealt with people long enough to know that they would start drawing their own conclusions and that could just be worse. Her management team had all been working together for a long time, and there had been some clashes in the beginning when they had first started seeing each other because Clary's team wanted to do _this_ and Jace's team wanted to do _that_ , and Jace and Clary just wanted to go out for _a fucking dinner date_. And then Clary's _parents_ management teams had also spoken up, since things between the two were serious and this was a first for Clary and they wanted to make sure everything was presented in the _right way_ , and then Clary just went and did what she usually did, and Jace had fully endorsed it.

She called him out from the wings near the end of one of her shows, and when he had come out—to applause that was absolutely deafening—Clary had given him a kiss on the mouth, in front of thousands and thousands of people and even _more_ behind their phones. Their publicists were pissed, but it wasn't as if they could take it back now, so they had to move forward. They refused to do any of those 'joint interviews' that were almost painful to watch, but they answered a couple of questions, and when they saw fans when they were out and about they would take photos together, but most of the information that got out didn't come directly from then.

Jace finally had his first 'scandal', which Clary had snorted about and said they needed to celebrate. Photos had gotten out of one of the parties they had gone to of Kaelie's friends, and those models partied _hard_. There had been sex and drugs spilling from every room, and there had been some artfully unsavory photos of Jace that got out of him on a couch with a few models down to their underwear with coke lined on the table, even though he had a bright pink microphone in his hand and just off camera, Clary had another microphone linked to the TV and the two of them had been in the belting out a very drunk but _non-drugged up_ version of Katy's Perry's _Roar_. The photos had blown up, trended for a couple of days, some people saying that clearly Clary was a bad influence, but most fans saying they didn't care much. Jace had panicked at first but...Clary, Isabelle and Alec were calming influences and it blew over.

There had been some insecurities and jealousies and missteps, just like any relationship, and it was definitely harder since their lives were under more scrutiny, but they worked through it. Jace could never have imagined that this is where he would be, when he had been introducing Clary to come out on stage nearly a year ago, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey," Clary's voice was soft in Jace's ear. "Lover Boy...You with me?" He blinked as he turned his head to the side, and Clary smiled at him, a little sleepy after their last round of sex and the fact they had shared two joints over the past hour.

"I'm with you," Jace smiled at her, running his fingers through her hair, undoubtedly making it even more of a mess around her pretty face and over the pillow. "Always."

"Cheesy," Clary commented sleepily with a wrinkle of her nose and Jace just grinned.

"Always," he repeated with a laugh in his voice and she rolled her eyes playfully, turning her head on the pillow and tipping her face into his shoulder.

"You ready for tomorrow night?" She asked softly. There was still this _knot_ in Jace's stomach, given what tomorrow night _was_. He was kicking off the first night of his new tour, _Shadowhunter_ , and already, it was bigger than all his other tours. The album was topping charts and one of the singles was still holding a number one spot in the charts after four weeks. Most of his concerts had sold out, and they had already added seven additional ones, and while that was _exciting_ it was also _terrifying_.

"I think so?" Jace made a face.

"You _know_ so, come on," Clary poked him in the side with one of her manicured nails into his side lightly. "It's going to be amazing. _You're_ going to be amazing." Jace grinned into her hair and then pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Thanks for being here with me," Jace murmured, because Clary had flown out with him to Miami yesterday for the big opening tomorrow night, and she had insisted over and over again that she wanted to be with him for his first show and that it would mean she could catch up with Kaelie while he was busy. However it did mean she had to fly out ridiculously early the morning after his first performance, because she was in the middle of recording her own new album, and she was also featuring in a movie that was promising to be next summers blockbuster hit, with Magnus Bane starring.

"Wouldn't wanna be anywhere else," Clary mumbled before yawning directly into his face and Jace snorted, reaching out blindly for the blankets and jerking them up. Clary made a happy humming noise under her breath as she snuggled further down, but then grumbled as Jace pulled away from her.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jace promised, kissing her again on the forehead before getting out of bed. He leaned down to pick up a pair of briefs that had been tossed to the side when he'd pulled Clary on top of him and all scraps of clothing had gone flying. It was almost comical, the difference between their two sides of the bed, where their bags were. Jace's suitcase was half zipped up and the clothes he had worn today were hung over the back of the chair in the corner of the room. Clary's side of the bed, however, was a complete mess, her suitcase was open and spilling absolutely out everywhere, and he knew that there was even more inside the closet. He just grinned as he left the room to quickly make sure the hotel suite was locked up, even though they were both conscientious about that. He flicked off the lights and as he came back into the room, picked up his phone from where it had somehow ended up on the ground, probably from where it had slipped after Clary had thrown it away at his joking question from the Perez Hilton tweet. He plugged it on his side of the bed and double checked his alarms for tomorrow morning, because his manager _and_ publicist would tear his head off if he was late for his first interview.

"Been longer than a minute," came a drowsy voice from the bed and Jace dropped his phone to the bedside table, rolling back under the covers and throwing an arm over her waist, tugging her in close against him.

"Go to sleep," Jace replied quietly. "Love you."

"Love you too," Clary whispered between a breath and then a snuffle of a snore and Jace smiled fondly before he closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

 **Let me know what you think x**

 **Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
Twitter: CalamitySerene**


End file.
